


Return to the Fray

by Unfeathered



Series: Connection [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Before he heads back to Sunnydale, Giles has a phone call to makeSet just before Giles' return to Sunnydale at the end ofTwo to Go(Torchwood: pre-series)
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Jack Harkness
Series: Connection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584910
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Summer of Giles





	Return to the Fray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [summer_of_giles](https://summer-of-giles.dreamwidth.org/)

"Jack."

"Giles."

"Jack, I'm sorry, there's no time, I just… I wanted to tell you—"

"You're leaving."

"Yes. I'm afraid I have to go back to Sunnydale. They – it's Willow – they need me. Right away."

"Can I help? Torchwood could—"

"No. No, I'm sorry, Jack. It's… really not your kind of thing."

"Ah. Magic, huh?"

"Magic in the most powerful form I've ever seen."

"Oh god. Be careful." A beat. " _Come back._ "

"I'm afraid I can't promise you that."

"I know. Just…"

"Jack, I have to go. There's no time to waste. I'm sorry. I… goodbye."

"Goodbye, Giles. Be safe."


End file.
